1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to self-supporting, insulated single story enclosures used for housing, emergency shelter, work camps, rapidly deployable military structures, utility buildings, vacation homes and primary housing. More specifically, the invention pertains to panelized, edge-connected structural building systems that are rapidly and easily erectable with a minimum of labor and without electricity or special tools.
2. Prior Art
The goal of designing strong yet light weight structural enclosures that are easy to assemble and disassemble, insulated, weatherproof, easy to manufacture and economical has been the goal of many inventors. The optimum design should be a totally integrated system with an absolute minimum of differing parts which are simple, if not foolproof, to assemble together in a short period of time by a few inexperienced persons with no special tools or electricity. Thus, the aim has been to simplify the structural enclosures in every way, from manufacture of the components through erection of the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,758 to Seaich discloses geodesic dome structures comprising 44 separate plywood panels arranged at 5 different angles to each other and mounted on a framework of beams each beveled at one of the 5 different angles. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,770 illustrates a structure comprised of fifteen identical equilateral triangular panels forming fifteen twentieths of an icosahedron. The panels are bolted onto a wooden frame, the frame being bevel-cut and bolted together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,034 to Shotwell, Jr. discloses panels of rigid sheets arranged in a 15 sided polyhedron, the panels being connected along the panel edges with tape. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,970 illustrates structures constructed of right triangular rigid sheets taped together. Another example of a tape connected structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,290 wherein a hemisphere of thirty curved triangular segments are connected by a tape described as a "flexible" material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,543 to Smrt discloses a geodesic dome comprised of a plurality of triangles formed by hollow struts. The triangles thus formed are joined together at the hubs by sheet metal flanges bolted together. The structure is covered by triangular sheets secured to the struts.
In the foreign art, Danish Pat. No. 82614 discloses a sloping sided dome formed with transparent panels on a frame. A more complex design is demonstrated by French Pat. No. 2,225,586 disclosing a multitude of polyhedra created by an intricate system of many separate parts in an arrangement of hubs, struts and panels.
None of the above noted patents discloses a fully integrated panel and connector system that is easy to assemble into a finished structural enclosure, inexpensive to manufacture but nevertheless weatherproof, insulated, lightweight and sufficiently strong to be considered as permanent or semi-permanent. U.S Pat. No. 3,292,316 to Zeinetz discloses a domed self-supporting panelized roof system including a hollow connector, however, no means for integrating a wall structure or additional domes thereto is disclosed. In general the prior art discloses either excessively complicated structure of sometimes questionable weather-tightness or relatively weak and fragile structures of panels joined by adhesive tape. Chronic water and air leaks have been a major drawback to many otherwise structurally sound building systems.
Synapse, Inc. of Lander, Wyo. discloses on page 104 of Domebuilders Handbook II a vertical walled rhombic triacontahedral structure available as a prefabricated kit. The structural system is apparently bevel-edged plywood exterior panels bolted to a 2.times.4 wooden frame. Similarly, Steve Baer of Albequerque, N.M. has reportedly built rhombic triacontahedral structures called Zomes. Zomes do not utilize an integrated panel and connector system, or concave nesting modules.
The prior art known to applicant fails to disclose a completely integrated panel and edge connector system incorporated into an efficiently designed structure complete with foundation. Such a structure should be weatherproof, insulated, easy to manufacture and to erect, interconnectable with similarly shaped structures and alcoves, and adaptable to the full range of uses from temporary storage buildings to permanent housing.